A Weekend Away
by Miss Peg
Summary: Frankie and Nina go for a weekend away, which tests their relationship. Mostly fluff. Nina/Frankie. Written for Rizziday.


**Author Notes** **: This was written by request of Rizziday, it's a bit of Rizziday (Frankie and Nina) fluff. I've decided to start doing requests (details in my profile), so if you have an idea you'd like someone else to write, feel free to get in touch. I mostly write Jane/Maura. I can't guarantee I'll do it, but we can definitely chat.**

* * *

"Are you sure you've been here before?"

Frankie glared at Nina, his hands clutched the wheel. "Of course I'm sure. We came here all the time as kids."

"But you never came on your own?"

"Well, no." He gritted his teeth, and returned his attention to the road ahead. The drive had already taken longer than either of them expected and they still had a way to go. "But it can't be that far."

Nina nodded and glanced out the opposite window. The sun shone low in the winter sky, shrouding the horizon in a bright, almost blinding, light. She turned back to Frankie. "Maybe we should go back to the service stop and ask for directions."

"We don't need to ask," Frankie said. "It's just up here."

"It'd better be," she whispered, watching the world go by.

"Don't be crabby."

"Who's being crabby?" Nina sighed. "We've been on the road for four hours. You said it's supposed to take two. If you'd just taken the Turnpike like I asked you to, we'd be there by now."

"And I told you there was a hold up at Worcester. Would you have preferred to sit in traffic while it cleared?"

"Yes. Actually, I would. It probably cleared hours ago. We could have been there by now."

"We're not far away."

Nina rolled her eyes and clutched the handle above her. "We've not been far away for an hour."

Approaching a junction, Frankie indicated right. A few hundred yards down the road an entrance opened up and they turned into it.

"Told ya," he said, driving down the road towards the cabin. "I knew we were nearly there."

"You did not," Nina said, unbuckling her belt.

As soon as the car stopped, she opened the door and walked a couple of metres away from the car, stretching her tired limbs until each niggle settled. She turned back around and headed for the trunk.

"Where's the food?" she asked, pulling out the suitcase and dropping it onto the floor. She lifted a blanket out, and a small box, before rummaging through a couple of jackets. "You didn't pack the food."

"I did!" Frankie said, shutting his door, and rushing to her side. He followed the exact same path she'd taken through the trunk a moment earlier. "I was sure I put it in here."

"There's no food, Frankie." Nina sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Not only have we wasted half our day driving through small towns, we're now miles from civilisation with no food."

"There's a store down the road. I'll go pick some stuff up. Take everything inside and I'll be back soon." Frankie leaned over, Nina turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know," she said, lifting the case up and carrying it across the dirt yard. She turned back as Frankie started the engine. "Wait, I need the...key."

Her heart sank as he sped off toward the road. She waved her arms but he didn't stop. She let out a long, loud groan and carried the case up onto the front porch. She ran her hands up and down her arms. The thin layer covering them was not enough to retain heat, and the vest only partly kept her warm. She tried the door, just in case, but it was locked. She wished she'd taken the lock picking course BPD had offered to her, but she didn't anticipate having everything she needed to break into the place anyway. She'd left her purse and jacket in the car, and their toiletries were in the small box sitting comfortably in the trunk.

She opened the case and found another sweater, relishing in the immediate warmth it produced. She left the case by the door and wandered around the property. What she could see through the windows, it was a charming little cabin. She tried to picture Frankie, Jane and their family in summers gone by, hiking around the woodland and fighting over the rope swing round the back.

At the entrance, Nina sat down on a rickety bench and waited. And waited. The chill had seeped through her extra layer. She stood up and wandered around the outside of the property again, before taking a trail off the back and into the forest. She walked under a canopy of trees older than her grandparents, and looped back round.

When she approached the house, she could hear Frankie's voice, frantic as he screamed her name.

"Nina! Where did you go? Nina? Are you okay? Nina!"

She hung back for a moment, still furious that his stubbornness had led to their extra-long journey, that he'd left food behind, and abandoned her without the key to the cabin on one of the coldest days of the year. She stood beside a tree, listening as his voice became more and more frantic. When she heard the break in his voice, she rushed through the last of the trees and back across to the house.

"Nina," he gasped, tears on the edge of his eyelids as he scooped her up. She sunk into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," she said, at the same time.

"No." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have been a jerk thinking I knew where I was going when I haven't been here since I was a kid. And I shouldn't have left you here without the damn keys. The store closed last fall so I had to drive back to the service stop. I only realized you didn't have the key when I got there."

"It's done," she said, lacing her hands around the back of his head. "I'm sorry I hid in the trees."

"You hid in the trees? Why?"

She shrugged. "You were shouting to me, and I was still mad, so I stayed back."

"You know, if you're ever mad at me, you can just whack me on the shoulder."

"Like this?" she asked, smacking his shoulder.

"Harder."

"I'm not gonna hit you harder, Frankie."

"Good. That's why I love you. You don't take my shit, but you'd never want to hurt me either."

"Except when I made you cry," she said, glancing away.

He raised an eyebrow. "When did I cry?"

"About five minutes ago."

"I did not! It's cold."

"Sure," she said, trailing a finger across his chin. "It's because you were cold."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up," he said, silencing her with his lips.

x

"I've got some wood to build a…" Frankie stopped, the pile of wood in his arms. "You've done it."

"Yeah," she said, poking at the burning logs in the grate.

"How long was I gone?" he asked, turning around a couple of times, then placing the pile in the basket by the fireplace.

"I've built a lot of fires," she said, placing the poker back on its hook and standing up. "My dad and I used to go camping in the summer and we'd do all our cooking on a proper fire."

"Why didn't I know that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"You've never had to see me build a fire before."

"I'm so glad you knew how to." He lowered his gaze. "I can't remember much of Venture Scouts."

"That's okay," Nina said, cupping his cheek.

"Do you know how hot it is knowing you can build a fire?"

"No. How hot?"

"This hot," he whispered, leaning close and brushing his lips against hers.

Nina ran her hands through the back of his hair and deepened the kiss, she ran her tongue across his bottom lip and nibbled softly on his skin. "That is so hot."

"Right?"

"It's really cosy in here now it's warmed up," she said. "What do you say we make the most of our weekend?"

Frankie stared into her eyes, his lips curved at the edges. "Yes, please."

He stepped backward. Nina watched him lift his sweater over his head and waited, until he stood wiggling around with the sweater stuck around his arms. She giggled, placing her hand over her mouth to disguise the noise.

"Don't just stand there laughing," he said. "Help me get it off."

"Very sexy," Nina said, tugging at the wool.

"Yeah, yeah."

Nina tucked her bottom lip beneath her teeth and watched him continue his endeavor. He pulled off his t-shirt, unbuckled his pants and pushed them aside, until he stood in a vest and boxers.

"Very, very, sexy," Nina whispered into his ear, stepping closer as she lifted his vest up and over his head. She cupped her hands around the back of his boxers and pulled him close.

"You don't wanna do that," he said, moaning softly.

Nina giggled and moved her hands across his chest, then down between his legs. "Somebody's already excited."

"Your turn," he said, stepping back. Nina raised an eyebrow and moved slowly, teasing him with evert slow and methodical action of clothing removal. He sat down on the couch and wrapped his hands around his groin. "Hurry up before I rip off your pants."

She licked her lips and lowered them, until all that was left was her underwear. She reached a hand out and pulled him back to his feet. "I'm glad we finally made it."

"Me too," he said, tucking his hands across her back and trailing his lips across her mouth, down her cheek, and along her neck.

They laid down on the blanket by the fire, arms and legs tangled up as lips and fingers trailed across sensitive skin. They removed what was left of their clothes. Nina ran her nails across Frankie's back, fighting against her body as they merged together.

x

Under the blanket, by the roaring fire, Nina drew circles across Frankie's pasty white skin. She followed her fingers with her lips.

"You're insatiable," Frankie whispered. He yawned and rolled onto his side, his legs still tangled up with Nina's. "You're beautiful."

"No," she said, capturing his lips. "You're beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **The End**


End file.
